


𝒯ℐℳℰ ℐ𝒩 𝒜 ℬ𝒪𝒯𝒯ℒℰ |🇲🇦🇷🇰 🇱🇪🇪|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ᴵ'ᴰ ˢᴬᵛᴱ ᴱᵛᴱᴿᵞᴰᴬᵞ""𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮"Phoenix Harlow, is the new student at school, and she's already caught the attention of the cold boy, Mark Lee (or at least that's what everyone calls him), but the more time Phoenix spends with Mark, the more she realizes that . . . he's more fragile than he looks.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽

****

****C͓̽H͓̽A͓̽R͓̽A͓̽C͓̽T͓̽E͓̽R͓̽S͓̽** **

****** **

**Phoenix Harlow**

**“You’ll be okay; I’m here”**

****

**Mark Lee**

**“I just want it all to stop”**

***ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴀ ʙᴏᴛᴛʟᴇ***

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘹 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘸, 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘓𝘦𝘦 (𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮), 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘗𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘹 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 . . . 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴.**

**"ᴵ'ᴰ ˢᴬᵛᴱ ᴱᵛᴱᴿᵞᴰᴬᵞ"**

**©ᴿᴬᴱ ⁻ ²⁰²¹**


	2. P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽

****

**P͓̽L͓̽A͓̽Y͓̽L͓̽I͓̽S͓̽T͓̽**

**1: TIME IN A BOTTLE - YUNGBLUD**

**“I’d save everyday”**

**2: WITNESS - KATY PERRY**

**“Looking for a witness to get me through this”**

**3: RADIOACTIVE - MARINA**

**“Ready to be let down”**

**4: LISTEN - ONE OK ROCK**

**“It feels so hard to watch you hurt”**

**5: CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART - BMTH**

**“I'm scared to get close, and I hate being alone”**

**6: ON THE INSIDE - DAUGHTRY**

**“No matter how you sell it, you can tell it’s just a lie”**

**7: DANGEROUS WOMAN - ARIANA GRANDE**

**“Something about you”**

**8: GET WELL SOON - ARIANA GRANDE**

**“One of those days you had enough, I'll be there”**

**9: THE BEACH - THE NEIGHBORHOOD**

**“If I told you that I loved you tell me, what would you say?”**

**10: I WANNA BE YOURS - ARCTIC MONKEYS**

**“Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought”**

**11: LEAVE ME ALONE (I’M LONELY) - P!NK**

**“Cuttin' off the phone. Leave me the fuck alone. Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home”**

**12: I CAN’T STOP DRINKING ABOUT YOU - BEBE REXHA**

**“I gotta numb the pain”**

**13: GRACE - BEBE REXHA**

**“I hate to see the look on your face”**

**14: KITCHEN SINK - TWENTY ONE PILOTS**

**“Don’t leave me alone”**

**15: GONER - TWENTY ONE PILOTS**

**“I’m weak and beaten down”**

**16: DON’T YOU GO - ALL TIME LOW**

**“Don't shut me down now”**

**17: NIGHTMARES - ALL TIME LOW**

**“I gotta say it's hard to be brave, when you're alone in the dark”**

**18: UNAVOIDABLE - NEON TREES**

**“It feels so right, we kiss so high”**

****


	3. 1

**“I’d save everyday”**

**-Third Person-**

**Phoenix has been looking at herself in the mirror, and she was trying to fix her hair (even though it was already perfect), trying to find a little flaw so she can fix it. She is starting a new school, after moving high schools for the fourth time.**

**Phoenix is a very introverted girl, because she could never make any long term friends, as she bounced around from state to state (gotta love those military parents). She never stayed in one state for more than a year, sometimes it was only for a few months. But, luckily now her parents have finally settled down in her hometown, Vancouver, Canada.**

**Phoenix doesn’t know why she’s nervous about what she looks like, but she is.**

**“Phoenix, baby, you look fine, you don’t need to fix something that doesn’t need to be fixed.” Phoenix’s mother, Hannah, told her, which caused her to sigh softly.**

**“I know, I know. But, I just don’t feel like I look good.” Phoenix told her mother, and she chuckled**

**“You are nervous about this school, huh?” Hannah asked her and she sighed and nodded.**

**“Yes.”**

**Shaking her head, Hannah says, “Don’t be. It’ll be fine. You’ll finally be able to make some friends.”**

**Phoenix, didn't really want to make friends to be honest, but she’ll try . . . for her mother she’ll try.**

**“Okay.” Phoenix muttered**

**Hannah placed a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head, and she walked out of her bedroom, while Phoenix was just still standing in front of the mirror, taking one last look before she stepped away.**

**_New school, here I come . . . yay_ ** **Phoenix thought**

**℘+ℳ**

**Phoenix was walking down the campus, looking at everyone who was talking to each other, and she just felt very awkward. Phoenix stopped walking when she saw someone, a boy, leaned up against the wall, with a cigarette between his lips.**

**Phoenix was just . . . starstrucked.**

**The way the boy leaned against the wall was very lazy, like he couldn’t be bothered to have good posture. His jaded expression, while blowing out the smoke from his cigarette, made Phoenix’s heart flutter for a second.**

**As she was staring at the mystery boy, she felt her body being pushed forward.**

**“Jeez, sis, you walk as slow as molasses.”**

**Phoenix’s little brother. Keegan.**

**_Ugh, that little brat,_ ** **Phoenix thought to herself**

**“No one said, you had to walk behind me, you little brat.” Phoenix said and he rolled his eyes.**

**“Whatever. I saw you giving googly eyes to that boy over there, just so you know.” Keegan said and Phoenix hit him in the back of the head.**

**“Keep your nose out of my business.” Phoenix told the boy, who was rubbing the back of his head in pain**

**“Jeez, you should be a bodybuilder when you grow up, you got the muscles of a man.” Keegan complained, and Phoenix raised her hand to hit him but he just ran off from the girl.**

**Phoenix rolled her eyes, and began to walk down the campus again, while she gave a small look back to the boy who was leaning against the wall.**

**The thing was; he saw her looking at him.**

**℘+ℳ**

**Phoenix walked in her homeroom classroom, and she saw everyone talking with each other in a loud voice, and laughing, and she just looked very awkward as she was in the front of the room.**

**The bell rang causing Phoenix to jump slightly, from the unexpected noise.**

**She saw kids going to designated seats, as the teacher walked in the classroom.**

**“Oh, new student?” The teacher asked**

**“Y-yeah. I’m Phoenix Harlow.” Phoenix introduced as she gave the man her class schedule.**

**“Yeah, I heard you were coming. I’m your homeroom teacher, Mr. Denim. Okay, go and sit next to Mark --” The teacher cut himself off when he didn’t see the boy in his seat.**

**“Has anyone seen Mark?” He asked the class, to which the class responded with ‘No’.**

**The teacher sighed softly, basically pretty annoyed.**

**“Okay, uh, you see that empty seat by the window?” Mr. Denim asked Phoenix**

**Phoenix looked over to the two empty seats by the window and she nodded.**

**“Okay, that’s where you’re sitting.” He told her**

**Nodding, Phoenix replied with, “Okay.”**

**Phoenix took her class schedule back from, Mr. Denim, and she made her way over to her seat that was near the window, and she looked out the window as it was very sunny outside.**

**_Let hell begin,_ **

**℘+ℳ**

**It was about ten minutes later, and Phoenix was taking notes as quickly as she could, as Mr. Denim was going really fast -- too fast for Phoenix to keep up.**

**As Mr. Denim was talking, the door swung open, and Phoenix looked up to see a boy walk in.**

**It was the same boy she saw this morning.**

**Phoenix saw how the boy was wearing a white t-shirt with small holes all around it, black ripped skinny jeans, while he had a red and black flannel wrapped around his waist, and black combat boots that were not really tied neatly.**

**She saw how his dark burgundy red hair wasn’t really styled neatly, it was all over the place.**

**“Mark, you're ten minutes late. Again.” Mr. Denim said to the boy, who just walked past the teacher, ignoring him, and made his way to his seat.**

**Mark stopped at his seat when he saw Phoenix sitting in the seat near the window . . . the seat he always sits in.**

**“Get out of my seat.” Mark said to the girl**

**“Umm, I was assigned to sit here.” Phoenix replied and Mark just scoffed and he then sat next to the girl, and he just put his arms on his desk, and placed his face in them.**

**_Okay, then,_ ** **Phoenix thought**

**℘+ℳ**

**As Phoenix was eating by herself, while she saw her brother making a fool out of himself (and getting laughs from girls), and she just rolled her eyes at it.**

**_Such a idiot,_ ** **Phoenix said to herself**

**“You’re Phoenix right?”**

**A voice brought her out of her inner thoughts**

**She looked up to see a couple of people in front of her.**

**“Uh . . . yeah?” Phoenix replied, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.**

**“I’m Renjun and this is my friend, Donghyuck, and . . . well, since you are Mark’s partner in homeroom, we just wanted to warn you about him.” The boy told Phoenix, and she was confused about what these two could tell her.**

**“Okay?” Phoenix asked**

**“So, Mark is not a very nice person, and we just want to warn you, that he is a very cold person, and he lashes out on people a lot. He also fights random people. So we just wanted to warn you about him.” Renjun explained and Phoenix was just shocked at this information.**

**_What am I really supposed to do with this info?_ **

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

**Here’s my new story!!!**

**I don’t know how this story is going to go but I’mma try to make this good!!**

**Okayy so this story is going to involve:**

**ANGST**

**LIGHT FLUFF**

**PTSD**

**BLACKOUTS**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**FIGHTS**

**VIOLENCE**

**& **

**JUST SOME REALLY DARK STUFF**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 2

**“Looking for a witness to get me through this”**

**-Third Person-**

**_“So, Mark is not a very nice person, and we just want to warn you, that he is a very cold person, and he lashes out on people a lot. He also fights random people. So we just wanted to warn you about him.”_ **

**That conversation kept running through Phoenix’s head, the rest of the day. How was she supposed to handle how her seatmate could possibly be a loose cannon?**

**Oh, yeah, she can’t handle it.**

**Since she is a very introverted person, she can never deal with how those wild kids were. Hence another reason why, she never had any long term friends.**

**But who knows, he may not even be that bad, and those two boys just told her that about Mark to just scare Phoenix. Because it kind of worked. It kind of freaked her out just a little bit.**

**Just a little bit. Okay, who is she kidding? It freaked her out a lot!**

**_Is he really a bad person?_ ** **Phoenix asked herself, as she was sitting in her seat of her last class and of course, next to Mark. It seemed like no one wanted to sit next to Mark. And if they did, they probably just switched classes, or made a group of three desks to sit next to someone.**

**As she was just staring at the boy who was basically asleep, instead of doing his work, Phoenix, just shook her head, and looked back at her own work, that was halfway done.**

**_Why am I even thinking about him? I don’t even know him! Jeez, Phoenix, get it together._ ** **Phoenix yelled at herself in her head**

**“You know it’s not polite to watch someone sleep.” A voice said, that was so deep and raspy, and it nearly made Phoenix piss her pants.**

**She looked over to see Mark, visibly awake and just staring at her.**

**She was in deep shit now.**

**_Good going, Phoenix!_ ** **Phoenix thought**

**“S-sorry.” Phoenix stuttered out an apology**

**She cursed herself in her head, for stuttering. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of him, by stuttering but she really didn’t expect that deep voice or for Mark to be freaking STARING AT HER!**

**Phoenix just sighed softly, as she tried to get back to her work, but when she went to pick up her pen, Mark picked it up before she could.**

**“Give me back my pen.” Phoenix told Mark**

**Mark chuckled at the tone of voice she had, when she was only stuttering out an apology like thirty seconds before.**

**“Not until you tell me why you were watching me sleep.” Mark said**

**Phoenix just scoffed, grabbing the pen but Mark had a strong grip on the pen. So it was a game of tug of war for the pen now.**

**“Do you always like watching people sleep?” Mark asked**

**Phoenix just rolled her eyes, and pulled her pen out of Mark’s hand . . . after about a minute.**

**“You’re so annoying.” Phoenix mumbled but it was loud enough for Mark to hear.**

**“Well, I could say the same thing about you.” Mark told her**

**Phoenix looked over at him with this glare on her face.**

**_Jackass._ ** **Phoenix says to herself**

**℘+ℳ**

**Phoenix was walking down the crosswalk, in front of the school, with Keegan trailing next to her. Phoenix had her earbuds in, listening to some music, so she doesn’t have to listen to Keegan talk her ear off.**

**Mark on the other hand was standing at the wall, with a cigarette between his lips, just watching the girl walk down the crosswalk to the other side of the street.**

**He doesn’t know why, but he is very interested in getting to know the new girl, (even though she is annoying as Mark would call it). She just looks like she wouldn’t tuck tail and run when she figures out how Mark really is.**

**She really didn’t back down, when Mark was being annoying to her, in the seventh period.**

**She’s just . . . interesting.**

**Mark doesn’t know what about her, makes her so interesting. But she’s definitely caught his attention. Which is something no one could do.**

**One person did catch Mark’s attention, but something had happened between those two, and Mark stopped caring about everything and everyone around him.**

**He’ll never forget what happened that day. That day will haunt him for the rest of his life. What happened was his fault.**

**He saw his old friends, Renjun and Donghyuck talking to her at lunch, probably warning her about him. Mark just wishes he can go back to the way he was before.**

**But that probably could never happen.**

**Maybe oh just maybe, that Phoenix could change him. Hopefully. Just hopefully.**

**-𝕋𝔹ℂ-**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Yeah sorry for the delay on this story, I’ve been working on other stories and I’ve been really busy with school.**

**Also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first chapter.**

**I’ve actually planned how I want my stories to go now, like with word count and stuff like that. So if some chapters seemed rushed -- please don’t hate me for that (I’m still getting used to how I wanted to plan this story out).**

**𝐃𝐎𝐍’𝐓 𝐁𝐄 𝐀 𝐒𝐈𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑, 𝐒𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒**

**[ʀᴀᴇ]**


End file.
